Cruisi a ship BeyBlade Style
by catre153
Summary: Tr-Tracy..uh what are you doing in my room?.....Waiting for you to come take me home with you.........We killed seven of them and wounded nine.
1. An old flame

Catre153:After the all so horrible Russian Tournament the bladebreakers go on a little cruise where they meet up with a group of hardcore,animal-like bladers,but what is so different about these bladers?Can it be they are all females or something else?Only I will know until you read it.HaHA!!!!  
  
Tyson:(sitting at table staring at food)Can I eat now?  
  
Catre153:Never Tyson!!!!...uh...has anyone seen my black-flame tanktop?  
  
Max:(walking in Catre153's hotel room wearing her tanktop)How do I look?Sexy?  
  
Catre153:Get that off now Max.  
  
Max:Make me.  
  
Catre153:KKKKKAAAAIIIII!!!!!  
  
Kai:(running into the room.Then glaring at Max wearing Catre153's tanktop.)Max,give her her fucking tanktop..NOW.  
  
Max:No..uh.....Bye..(running out of room)  
  
Catre153:(kai chasing after Max trying to get tanktop)now who is going to say the disclaimer so you wonderful people can read the story oooohhhh....I know......RRREEEEIIIII!!!!!!  
  
Rei:(running into room)What....What?????????  
  
Catre153:Say the disclaimer.  
  
Rei:I don't wanna.  
  
Catre153:Now Rei or I will take away your cd player.  
  
Rei:Anything but that!!Okay I will say it.Catre153 does not own anything beyblade.The only thing she owns is the Deathioarchisbladers and their beast.  
  
Catre153:Finally..on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~_~~~ ~~~  
Chapter 1 The bladebreakers sat in a hotel room,well everyone but Kai who was training outside.They where all excited about something. "When are we supposed to go to the lobby to see Mr.Dickenson?"Tyson asked excitedly bouncing up and down on bed. "Tyson,what time is it?"Max asked irratatedly. "It's 10:55 a.m.."Tyson said. "We have to meet him in five minutes lets go."Max told him getting off the bed.The rest following Max.  
In the lobby Mr.Dickenson stood waiting for them,and Kai was leaning against the wall,arms over his chest,and eyes closed.They walked up to him awaiting the wonderful news he had for them. "I have very good news for you,boys."Mr.Dickenson said smiling. "Really...Really?"Tyson jumped up and down. "Yes,Tyson really great news." "hmph.Would you just tell them already?Tyson might piss on himself if you don't hurry."Kai growled. "Why ain't you in a good mood today,Mr.sourpuss."Tyson hissed back. "Boys,You are all going on a cruiseship."Mr.Dickenson smiled brightly. "Are you joking?"Tyson yelled.When Mr.Dickenson shook his head Tyson yelled"yoohoo!!" "When are we going?"Rei asked calmly. "10 min.Get ready." The bladebreakers,except Kai who walked, ran for their hotel rooms to get packed. Exactly 10 min. later they came running even Kai to Mr.Dickenson. "Hurry.Hurry.Here is your tickets." "Will you be coming?"Kenny asked "No,this is your vacation.You deserved it.Plus I have bussiness to attend to.Now hurry up." They grabbed their tickets and ran to an awaiting bus.Kai took the last seat on the right,Rei took the last seat on the left,Tyson infront of Kai,Max infront of Rei,and Kenny infront of Tyson. "Hey Tyson wonder what's on the ship.Don't you?"Max asked "I hope food.And lot's of it." "what about you,Rei?" "Swimming pool to relax.What about you Kenny?" "I don't know.Just away to relax.I guess."Kenny shrugged,"what about you Kai?......uuuuhhhh Kai?" Everyone looked at a snoozing Kai and smiled.Tyson grabbed a marker from his bag.Taking the lid off he slowly moved forward as not to awake his victim.He was maybe an inch or so close when Max started giggling.A hand shot up and grabbed Tyson's hand,the one with the marker. "You wasn't planning on marking on my face.Was you Tyson?" "UUhh.....uh.......uh.....no Kai......I...uh...would never....do such a....uh thing."Tyson said trying to pry his hand from Kai's. "Good,because if you where you would be dead by now."He let go of his hand. The last five minutes on the bus was the boringest time ever,nothing to do but look out the window.  
The busdriver stopped the bus at the loading-dock.Tyson stood up and ran off,shortly followed by the rest.They grabbed their bags and ran to the boat.They thought they were going to miss the boat when they were stopped by Tyson asking were they Night Wind 2 docked. "Excuse me sir,can you tell me were the Night Wind 2 is at."Rei asked loudly over all the noise. "Yes,fourth ship to the right." "Thanks."They ran off quickly to the ship.  
The ship that came into view was a huge first-class cruiseship.What caught their eye wasn't the ship but five girls waiting their turn in line.They where laughing and beyblading.They all had strange tattoos on the left side of their eyes,but they all had different eye and hair color;one had black hair-red bangs with a moon tattoo and fiery eyes,one had brown hair-blonde bangs with a bird tallon tattoo and bright yellow eyes,one had black hair-magenta bangs with a serpent tattoo and lime green eyes,one had blonde hair-ocean blue bangs with a peace sign tattoo and baby eyes,and the last had orange hair-dark blue bangs with a tattoo of a computer and dark blue eyes. The bladebreakers walked up to them and watched what they were doing.All of a sudden one of the beyblades went flying toward Rei.  
"Wolf,do you always have to be so mean?"The other person said.She turned around and spotted Rei.Walking up to him she asked quietly."Thank you for catching my beyblade,but may I please have it back because I really must be bording my ship?"  
"Oh.Of course here.My name is Rei.What's yours?" "I'm Falcon." "I saw your tattoo.Is it a falcon's tallon?" "Yeah.All of our tattoos are our ID. for our team." "Really?" "Yeah.Oh I about forgot this is Serpent,Pigeon,Memora,and the sourpuss over their is our leader,Wolf."She said pointing to each in turn."Our team is called-" "Deathioarchisbladers.And let me guess you are the famous bladebreakers.Kai Hiwatari,Rei Kon,Max Tate,Tyson Granger,and your best friend and computer guy Kenny." Falcon looked at Wolf with wide eyes,almost shocked at her outburst."Well,Wolf,I never thought you paid much attention to other bladers."  
"Well,you have to know the secrets of the world champions."Wolf hissed then whispered so no one could hear," "I never saw an old best friend go to a world championships before."  
Instead of no one hearing her everyone heard her.Kai remember her face and voice from somewere,but couldn't quite place where.An old memory with him at age nine,looking beat up,being held in the arms of a young girl a year younger than him.She was wrapping the wound all the time whispering words of comfort to him to get his mind off the pain.A name long forgotten by everyone except those who held it as memories.The name Tracy Raitrinise.  
"Tracy?"Kai whispered unsurely.  
Wolf whirled around and hissed,"What?"  
Everyone looked stunned,even her team.  
"Wolf,you're real name is Tracy?"Falcon asked.  
"I guess Kai has never forgotten his friend after all."  
She turned aruond and started walking."Are you gonna just stand there and miss the boat or are you gonna hurry and get on?"  
Both the bladebreaker and the deathioarchisbladers started running for the ship. ~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~_~~ ~~~~~_~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~_~~ Catre153:Sorry this chappie had no sex but I will make up for it later.  
  
Kai:You better believe her!!!I feel sorry for the girls?  
  
Dethioarchisbladers:Why,Kai?  
  
Kai:It must really hurt for our,I mean the bladebreakers,dicks just to pound in and out of you.  
  
Wolf:(straddling Kai and bouncing alittle just to arouse him)I didn't think you cared?  
  
Kai:(moaning in pleasure and uncomfortness of Wolf's bouncing and really tight pants)okay.okay.I admit I care.  
  
Catre153:Someone help me to get Wolf to quit torturing Kai's easy arousal by reviewing.If I get between 2 and 5 reviews Kai&Wolf,Rei&falcon,and maybe even Tyson&Serpent will have sex.O yeah about forgot what will happen when both teams decide to go swimming in the ships pool?Kai can't swim,Tyson is a clod,and they both have to get help from Wolf and Falcon,but will they help them?Or will they drowned and DDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!Read and Review.Next Chapter coming soon! 


	2. past is awakened

catre153:I finally have 2-5 reviews.So for that accomplishment I wrote this chapter for you.  
  
The summary for this chapter is as follows:Upon boarding the ship the DeathioArchisbladers and the Bladebreakers want to go swimming.But first they have to find their room.When they finally find their room.Both teams have to share rooms with each other.There is also another team on the ship which called themselves the Twistedfirebladers.How do these strange nineteen year old men know the DeathioArchisbladers and why do they look like them?Read to find out.Wolf:(straddling Kai and bouncing again)I know you want me,Kai,just say it and I'm yours.Kai:(Bucking hips in time to Wolf's bouncing and moaning in pleasure)I think you are the one who wants me.(rolling over to where he's on top)Catre153:(looking at everyone in room holding one another)Rei you know what to do.Falcon:(sitting on Rei's lap)Max,Pigeon,can you do the disclaimer for catre153.Rei's a little occupied.Max and Pigeon:Yeah.....Sure..Uh.....Catre153 doesn't own anything Beyblade.....uh.....The only thing she owns are the Twistedfirebladers and the DeathioArchisbladers.Catre153:(looking at a sick Kenny and Memora on the couch) With all of that stuff done we can finally.......uh....Kai Wolf go somewhere else I don't think poor Kenny and Memora can take your..uh...mushy ways.Kai:(not releasing his girl in his lap and mumbling between kisses)I'm......sure.......they...uh....can...uh...handle this....They...probaly like...uh...this...but....for you...mmmmmmmm....sake...fine.Catre153:(wolf and Kai going to find a room)Now where was I........oh yeah.We can finally get on with the stoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~_~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 2: Upon arriving on the ship the two teams split up to go find there respective rooms.The bladebreakers watched the female team go.When they were out of hearing range they looked at Kai,who was to busy watching the other bladers go. "So,Kai,you know the leader?"Tyson asked. "Yeah,but who cares?She's just a girl."Kai mumbled.  
  
"Somethin tells me otherwize,Kai. Anyways how did you two meet?"Rei asked. "The Demolitionboys was not the only bladers at the abbey....Oh no......there was another.A team of girls who were not actually human.They consisted of the half falcon-half human Felicia Skyflyer a.k.a. Falcon second in command,Sallis Snakeway a.k.a. Serpent Half human-half serpent third in command,Patricka Peacetin a.k.a. Pigeon half human-half pigeon weakest of the team,but don't let that fool you,because she is still a born blader,their computer genius Mihora Compirose half-human half-dolphin,and their leader who was willing to die as long as her team survived her name is Tracy Raitrinise a.k.a. Wolf leader of the DeathioArchisbladers.These five bladers were the reason the Demolitionboys were created....ohhh....yes.Our soul purpose was to find there weakness.One day three years later I finally figured it out."Kai said turning away from his team so they won't see his face.  
"And what was that weakness?"Rei urged quietly.   
  
"Their weakness was very obvious to everyone but me.One day near the middle of July.The day of my birthday when I woke up there was a box laying on the table.I never got a present before then.So it was a surprising thing to see.I didn't know what to expect.A bomb or a death note.I quietly got out of bed.Walking quickly but silently over to that surprise box.When I reached it I didn't know what I expected,but the note on the box read: Kai Hiwatari,  
  
You didn't expect anything but torture on this wonderful morning of your 10th birthday.But,What you got is a surprise to you I bet.Open it up and see for yourself.I know you well enough through our blading to know you may think it's a bomb or somthing but I promise you,you are wrong.My oldest brother Chain said you would know who I am and it would that mean all hell would break loose but who cares.God knows we need the entertainment.If you want to know who gave you this precious moon come to the backyard waterfall at 2300 hours.But only after you open you Birthday gift.   
  
For the love of blading, your secret howler p.s.-through my writing can you guess who I am?"Kai said.  
  
"Did you try to guess?"Max asked."What was in the box?"Tyson asked.  
  
Kai put his hands in his pockets saying "another day.Another day." and walked off the same way the other team went.Max started to follow him,but Rei stopped him and motioned for them to take a different way.   
  
10 minutes later   
  
Kai stood infront of room B21 with his ticket making sure it was his room.Upon noticing it is he opened the door.What he saw surprised the shit out of him.There sitting on the bed unpacking her bags sat Tracy Raitrinize a.k.a. Wolf.When she heard the door open she glanced at the door,without stopping.  
  
"Tr-Tracy..uh what are you doing in my room?"Kai asked closing the door and going over to throw his stuff on his bed.Then going over to sit behind Tracy."I missed you alot you know?""Kai,My dear Phoenix of darkness,I no longer go by my real name.But I have missed you alot as well.And besides this is my room too."She leaned back into Kai's chest.Kai put his arm around her then he bent down and started butterfly kissing her lips just to drive her crazy.Wolf not being able to stand gentle kisses heated it up.Somehow Wolf managed to turn around to where her body was facing Kai's body during there making out.The kiss didn't seem to last long before both were practically gasping for breathe against each other's mouths.  
  
"Wolf,I missed you so fucking much.Where in the fucking hell have you been?"Kai asked quietly.  
  
"Waiting for you to come take me home with you."   
  
"Seriously,Love,where?"  
  
"Where do you think a lone wolf would go?Hawaii?The only thing I do is train.Waiting for that one moment called revenge.What those people done to Chain is very unforgivable."  
  
She clinched her hands tightly into a fist until they turned white.Kai put his hands gently over hers to calm and comfort her.He leaned slowly forward and put his lips to hers gently in a reasuring way.  
  
"What happened to Chain?"  
  
"He....(sobs)....He.....one night he took me and the girls to a training arena.....At about 11 o'clock p.m. on May 19th we were walking home when a group of gangsters that called.......themselves the Nightraiders.They had knives in every place they could hide them.They just...(sobs)....just...snuck up behind us and attacked us.We killed seven of them and wounded nine.They wounded Memora and pigeon,and they killed Chain.He died on the stroke of midnight.They took him down in only 30 minutes.Before he died he made.....made...me promise that we'd hide our true name and go by our animals.That was four years ago."She said burying her head in his chest.  
  
Kai slightly tightened the grip of his arms around her trying his best to calm her.Suddenly an idea struck him.He smashed his lips harshly against hers.After just a few seconds she forgot her saddness and was matching his force and bouncing slightly,arousing Kai greatly.Sudenly there was a banging at the door "Wolf,hurry up we want to go check out the pool."Serpent yelled.  
  
"Yeah,Kai,hurry up.What are you two doing anyway?"Tyson yelled.Kai walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"We are busy talking go on ahead we'll be there in three minutes.Okay?"Wolf asked.  
  
"You two aren't making out are you?"said Falcon "UH...No...uh...what....what would ever make you say that?"Kai asked  
  
"You two have been in there for twenty minutes and Wolf said that she missed you so much that she didn't know what she'd do if she ever saw you again."Memora stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Shut up."He said blushing furiously,"You go on ahead I need to change into my swimming trunks." "Whater,you only have three minutes."Memora stated as they walked toward the pool-room.  
  
Kai walked back in the room mumbling something about embarrasement.Stopping at his bed abrubtly upon seeing Wolf gracefully take off her shirt and bra,exposing all of her chest area to him.Kai being as he was just stared at her blankly not showing her his feelings of how much he enjoyed her stripping,especially if she stripped naked,infront if him.Instead he quickly took off his shirt,and he started to take off his pants when a small delicate pair of hands wrapped around his stomache slowly going down toward his very much aroused manhood,rubbing his skin roughly but seductively,and lips started kissing and sucking on his collarbone,sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.  
  
"No,Wolf,not now...hhhmmmmmm......not now."Kai said softly.If truth was to be told he would say the hell with everyone else and take Wolf right then and there,but for her sake it would have to wait.'I don't want her to stop,but we have to go swimming,even though I don't want too.I will have Wolf when we get back.'  
  
"Oh,Kai,I thought you wanted this."She whispered.Her voice was full of lust.She started stroking his member,gently at first then getting harder ever time Kai started to protest.She could feel he was about to cum so she stopped.  
  
"Thanks for stopping at a bad-"He stopped,feeling something suck and lick his manhood,"hmmmm......Wolf,you know how to....hmmmm make a guy feel....."He didn't get to finish his sentence,because at that moment he cummed hard,straight in Wolf's mouth,who welcomed and deeply swallowed every bit of it,mouth. "There,that wasn't so bad now was it?"Wolf asked licking the last of Kai's escence from her lips.  
  
"No,that was great.I would do something,but our teams are waiting for us.''Kai mumbled.  
  
"You're right.Oh and,Kai?"  
  
"yeah?"   
  
She suddenly smashed her lips to his making Kai fall backward onto the bed,with her ontop.  
  
"Get on your swimming trunks."She whispered getting up and walking into the bathroom to get two towels,one for her and the other for Kai.When she walked back into the room the first thing she saw was a naked Kai trying to find his swimming trunks.She smiled going back into the bathroom grabbing his trunks and walking over to him.  
  
"Here,Baby.I don't think you want to go swimming in that."  
  
"uh...thanks."His face as red as a cherry.  
  
After getting changed they walked to the pool.By which time The others were already in the water playing Marko-Polo.Upon seeing them Wolf ran over to the edge,jumped up,and did three back flips and landed feet first in the water.Without coming up for air she went over to Rei,kicking off hard on the bottom of the pool she flew out of the water right infront of him,scaring the shit out of him. "Awwww!!!Wha-What the-."Rei yelled as she fell back toward the water.All of a sudden a tall figure came out of nowhere jumping over the pool catching Wolf before she could fall back in the water.Four more people came to the pool's edge,from the shadows where they were watching.Each one had the opposite hair of the DeathioArchis bladers.  
  
They looked at the DeathioArchisbladers amused by their surprised expression.The one with magenta-hair black-bangs stepped forward.  
  
"Where in the heck have you girls been?"  
  
"Chris?"Serpent asked getting out of the pool with the others.  
  
"Sis,we do the same as you five.Hiding your true name.I go by Cobra."he said  
  
"What do you other guys go by?"Pigeon asked.  
  
"I go by Hawk."The blonde-hair brown-bangs spoke up.  
  
"Crow for me."an ocean blue-hair blonde-bangs said.  
  
"I'm now Chip."said the dark blue-hair orange-hair.  
  
"Canto my darling brother what do you go by now?"Wolf asked.  
  
The one with red-hair black-hair looked at his sister and spoke in a deep voice,"Coyote."  
  
"Like us the Twistedfirebladers go by their bitbeasts...oh yeah almost forgot.Coyote's group this is Kenny,Max,Tyson,Rei,and their leader which you should know by now is Kai."Wolf said pointing to each in turn.  
  
"So we finally get to meet the boy who finally caught his 'Moon Howler'?Hahahaha."Hawk said laughing so hard he had to put his arm on Chip's shoulder to keep from falling.  
  
"Wait a minute.Wolf was Kai's secret gift giver?"Tyson asked.  
  
"You got it.Ain't that right Kai?"Crow asked.  
  
"yes."  
  
"Hey guys,what do you say about a little race to the other side of the pool?"Cobra asked.  
  
"Sure why not."Wolf said. 


End file.
